Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use, from the end user's point of view. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage products are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, user applications demand a higher performance between the PC and sophisticated peripherals. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is insufficient. Consequently, faster serial bus interfaces, such as USB 3.0, have been developed to address the need by adding a higher transmission rate to match usage patterns and devices.
A conventional USB electrical receptacle connector comprises plate transmission terminals and a USB electrical plug connector comprises elastic transmission terminals. When the conventional USB electrical receptacle connector with the conventional USB electrical plug connector in an improper orientation, the elastic transmission terminals or a tongue portion of the conventional USB electrical plug connector may be damaged or even broken, resulting in the disablement of the elastic transmission terminals or the tongue portion.
Furthermore, the surface of an iron shell of the conventional USB electrical receptacle connector or the surface of the conventional USB electrical plug connector is provided with a crack for firmly connection. However, these cracks would adversely influence the shielding effect of the iron shell to induce interferences (such as Electromagnetic Interference (EMI), Radio-Frequency Interference (RFI), and the like), with other signals during signal transmission. Therefore, a problem of serious crosstalk between the terminals of conventional connector is to be solved.